All for Love
by teaolemon
Summary: chapitre 3 uploaded slash HarryDraco ¤¤Draco a fait un choix qui va changer sa vie pour toujours . Il va devenir un espion . Le devoir ... L'amour ... PG pour le moment :D ¤¤
1. prologue

**All for love ** _de Shinri_  
traduction par _teaolemon _  
Note : Cette fanfiction est un slash , c'est à dire une relation amoureuse entre deux personnages de même sexe , en l'occurence Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy . Pour le moment , pas de rating , mais cela pourrait évoluer :P ...  
De plus , tous les noms propres sont en anglais ... Ce n'est pas très difficile de comprendre qui est qui :D . Cependant , Tom Elvis Jedusor devient _Tom Marvolo Riddle _  
Sur ce , bonne lecture !!   
¤¤¤  
Prologue  
Draco s'assit en face du directeur en se demandant pour la centième fois pourquoi il faisait cela .Pour trouver sa réponse , la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de penser à une chose ... Ou plutôt à une personne .  
  
"Eh bien , Mr. Malfoy, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler . " Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux .  
  
"Professeur ...Comme vous le savez très certainement , mon père est un mangemort ."Il avait dit ça d'une vois ferme , sans ciller . Dumbledore hocha la tête .  
  
"On m'a dit que mon initiation commencerait pendant les vacances de Noel ."  
  
Il déglutit , se demandant comment il pourrait formuler la suite .   
  
" Je ... veux savoir si je pouvais espionner à votre compte , on m'a laissé entendre que Snape était déjà chargé de ça , mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que Le Dark Lord a de gros doutes à son sujet ; la place de mon père dans le cercle des intimes du Mage Noir me permettrait de vous faire passer des informations importantes . "   
  
Il avait dit ça sans reprendre sa respiration . Il l'avait finalement dit , et c'était soulageant . Il s'énervait depuis des jours pour trouver une façon d'approcher le sujet . Il était très inquiet quant à la réponse de Dumbledore . Draco leva le visage , s'attendant à voir les yeux étincelants de Dumbledore , et fut surpris de voir des yeux tristes le fixer .Comprenant que la réponse serait négative , il se leva pour partir , mais avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas , Dumbledore l'avait appelé par son nom .   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, avez-vous considéré tous les risques et les épreuves auquelles vous ferez face si vous prenez cette initiative ? Vous serez rejeté à la fois par les mangemorts si ceux-ci se doutent d'une trahison et par le monde magique , qui méprise même les ex-mangemorts . Puis-je vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous voulez prendre cette grave décision ?  
  
C'était une des questions que Draco redoutait le plus . Il savait qu'elle allait être posée , mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas aborder . Il soupira en sachant que le directeur ne le laisserait pas seul avant d'avoir répondu ; et baissa les yeux .   
  
" Ca fait quelques temps à présent que je sais que jamais je ne voudrai rejoindre les mangemorts .Je n'ai jamais eu ce que l'on peut appeller une enfance heureuse . On m'a appris très jeune que l'amour ou le bonheur n'existaient pas , que seuls comptaient le pouvoir et la peur . Mais un jour , j'ai croisé le regard d'une personne , et j'ai senti une sorte de lumière , un sentiment étrange et réconfortant que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant .J'ai longtemps cherché dans des grimoires le contre-sort du charme que l'on m'avait jeté . Je me suis finalement confié à un de mes camarades , en lui demandant s'il savait ce qui m'était arrivé . Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas vraiment un sort , mais que les symptomes ressemblaient à une étrange maladie qu'on appelle l'amour .J'étais tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui m'était inaccessible .Plutôt que de poursuivre l'impossible , j'ai choisi de dévouer ma vie au bonheur et à la sécurité de cette personne . C'est pour cette raison que je vous offre mes services . Si je peux empêcher à cette personne d'être en danger ou d'être malheureuse , je crois que je mourrais heureux . ."  
  
"Depuis quand donc ressentez-vous ce sentiment envers Mr. Potter ?"   
  
Si un sort avait atteint Draco au même instant , il n'aurait pas été plus surpris .Il revit dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur , soigneusement , en essayant de se souvenir où il avait pu laisser échapper quelque chose . Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne mentionner ni le nom , ni même le sexe de la personne qu'il aimait . Ses pensées furent interrompues par un petit rire , et il leva les yeux .  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, il est possible que je me fasse vieux , mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle . J'ai vu les regards que vous lui jetez quand vous croyez que personne ne regarde . Comme vous devez le savoir , en tant que directeur de cette école , mon devoir est de surveiller tous les élèves .Mais je dois vous demander si vous êtes réellement prêt pour cela . C'est irrémédiable , et une fois que vous avez rejoint leur cercle , vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière .Si vous êtes découverts , cela signifiera une mort instantanée , et sans aucun soutien . Est-ce que tous ces risques valent cet amour ?"  
  
La réponse de Draco fut comme un réflexe .   
  
"Oui ."  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête .  
  
"Très bien Draco, je vais accepter votre offre . Je demanderai au professeur Snape de vous instruire de tous les détails plus tard . Il y avait quelque chose d'autre ? "  
  
"Oui , en échange de mes services , il y a une chose que je dois vous demander ."   
  
Dumbledore acquiesa , et il continua .   
  
"Harry ne doit jamais apprendre quoique ce soit de tout cela . De cette conversation , de mon amour pour lui , ou du fait que j'espionne . Si il en est informé , je ne ferait plus circuler aucune information ."  
  
"C'est d'accord , Draco. c'est après tout ta décision . Harry ne saura rien de tout cela par moi , je peux te l'assurer . Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu lui dira tout .L'amour est une émotion qui doit être partagée , et non enterrée . Sur ce , bonne journée , Draco . Et bonne chance ."  
¤¤¤¤   
_Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ;) !! La suite arrive ... :P _


	2. chapitre 1

**All for love ** _de Shinri_   
---  
--  
- **traduction** _par teaolemon_ :P  
---  
--  
- _note de la traduction_ : Dark Lord = Mage noir ( Voldy , quoi ! ); et Snape c'est Rogue ... _Bonne lecture !_  
----  
---  
--  
-**¤¤Chapitre 1¤¤**  
  
Bien plus tard cette nuit là , Draco était assis à un bureau , en face du professeur Snape. Celui-ci avait une expression grave , et Draco eut l'impression subite que Snape n'était pas heureux .Bien sûr , dans auun de ses souvenirs il ne pouvait se rappeller d'un instant où Snape eut vraiment été heureux , même lorsqu'il enlevait des points aux gryffondors . Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Snape qui s'éclaircit la voix .  
  
"Draco ,j'ai été convoqué par Dumbledore cet après midi , et il m'a dit que vous étiez venu lui demander de devenir un espion .Je veux tout d'abord dire que je suis contre cela .Vous en êtes capables , j'ne suis conscient , mais vous ne devriez pas le faire . Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous jetez . La peur incessante de la mort , la solitude , le mépris , êtes vous sûr de pouvoir affronter cela ? "  
  
"Professeur , j'ai énormément réfléchi à cette décision .Ce n'ets pas un simple caprice . J'ai passé des semaines pendant lesquelles j'ai douté , renoncé , et finalement je sais que c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire . Rien , ni personne , ne pourra me faire changer d'avis .Cela rendrait les chose sbeaucoup plus faciles si vous essayiez au moins de m'aider dans cette voie ."  
  
"Très bien Draco. Je vous aiderai si vous êtes aussi sûr de vous . Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous espionniez , mais je ne vous gênerai en aucune façon .Maintenant que cela est réglé , il vous faut quelques renseignements indispensables ."  
  
Le soleil était presque levé lorsque Draco revint dans son dortoir , son cerveau en ébullition . Sa vie venait brusquement de changer , plus qu'elle ne l'avait faite en 17 ans . Lui , Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin de septième année était à présent le plus jeune espion au compte de 'La lumière' .Un partie de lui-même était excitée , tandis que l'autre était effrayée . Mon dieu , qu'est ce qu'il souhait que cela tourne bien ! Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour celui qu'il aimait . Il eut un rire sarcastique . Tout pour l'Amour ... Il venait juste de tourner au coin du couloir quand il percuta quelqu'un .  
Harry Potter … alias le-garçon-qui-a-survécu marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pleine nuit . C'était la veille des vacanes dee noel . Lui , bien sûr , restait , même si Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux .Il préférait mille fois passer les vacances seul plutôt que de devoir rentrer chez les Dursley . Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à sortir ensemble depuis la fin de leur cinquième année , après qu'Hermione eut mis un terme à sa relation épistolaire avec Viktor Krum , au plus grand bonheur de Ron . C'était assez drôle quand on y pensait .Il suffisait de mentionner le nom du joueur de quidditch pour que Ron entre dans une colère qui s'achevait souvent dans le dortoir , où le roux avait épinglé un poster de Krum , qu'il martyrisait à plaisir . L'image , magique bien sûr , se réparait à chaque fois , mais il restait quelques marques sur les murs ... Lorsqu'Hermione avait rompu , il avait fallu seulement une semaine à Ron pour avouer ses sentiments .Bien sûr , il avait sûrement dû être inquiété par le nouvel élève , qui s'était retrouvé à Poudlard au début de la sixième année , ayant changé d'école ; et qui était lui aussi une star de quidditch .Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble , et malgré les grosses disputes , inévitables et régulières , tout allait bien pour eux . Ce qui ramenait Harry à un cruel dilemne . Marchant dans Poudlard pour essayer d'éviter le couple , lèvres collées , dans la salle commune . Ce n'était pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre leur relation - bien au contraire , il savait qu'ils étaient faits l'uns pour l'autre - , il en était juste ... Jaloux . Il voulait la même chose qu'eux . Le bonheur d'un amour partagé . Il savait qu'il avait des amis , mais ce n'était pas la même chose que l'amour .   
  
Il fut brusquement ramené sur terre quand il trébucha et tomba face contre terre après avoir percuté quelqu'un . Cette personne était Draco Malfoy , sous lequel il était d'ailleurs étendu .  
  
Après que la surprise de se retrouver enlacé avec quelqu'un au dessous de soi fut passée , il resta sans voix en se rendant compte de l'identité de cette personne . Bouche-bée , il se contentait de fixer les yeux gris de Draco Malfoy , et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il eut enfin le réflexe de se dégager . Malfoy s'était relevé , et , à sa grande surprise , lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever ; et dès qu'il fut debout , il la retira prestement . Ignorant le regard confus et embarrassé que lui jetait Harry , Draco tourna les talons et traversa froidement le couloir vers la salle commune .  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation . D'abord il marchait , ensuite il se retrouvait étendu sous Draco Malfoy , qui le regardait , avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un rougissement , puis en un éclair , ce même Malfoy l'avait relevé , et tourné les talons . Il secoua la tête en essayant de rassembler ses pensées , tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur . Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait des questions à propos du blond . Malfoy s'était comporté très étrangement tout au long de l'année . il avait même cessé de lui créer des ennuis , à lui et à ses amis . Il avait même vu le blond le regarder à la dérobée , lorsque personne ne le regardait . Cela prêtait à réflexion , et embarrassait Harry . Au début , il avait cru que Malfoy préparait une mauvaise farce contre lui , mais le temps passant , et rien n'arrivant , il avait laissé tomber ses soupçons et essayé de trouver de quoi il en retournait . Il avait essayé , mais n'arrivait pas à percer à jour cette énigme nommée Draco . Et cette confrontation le déconcertait plus que jamais . Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sous Malfoy , la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était de prendre la tête du blond entre ses mains et d'embrasser avec douceur ses lèvres . La sensation du corps de Draco sur lui lui brouillait les sens .Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit ou dire quelque chose , le slytherin s'était relevé .  
  
Harry était complètement désemparé . Ces sentiments qu'ils commençait à éprouver envers Malfoy lui étaient nouveaux . Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il était plus attiré par ceux du même sexe que lui , mais ... Malfoy ... Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse ... Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers le lieu où le blond et lui s'étaient rentrés dedans , il se retourna et se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir .  
-----   
----  
---  
--  
  
_Personnellement , ce chapitre ne m'a pas vraiment marqué :* , alors je mets le prochain en ligne très rapidement ;) . Ah , et o risque de me répéter :D ... Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît , ça fait plaisir :) ._  
_Merci à Lululle ( ma première review :X *siights* ) , Dumati et yami ni hikari pour leurs zencouragements ;) _


	3. chapitre 2

_**All for Love** __de Shinri_ -  
-  
  
_traduction par votre dévoué teaol ._  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-Note : Merci à Lululle , Dumati , Hannah , Yami ni Hikari , LN , Alfa , Orlina , Sindra , Véronique et Laura pour leurs reviews ^-^ !! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic , je n'en suis que la modeste traductrice , qui fait d'ailleurs plein de fautes de frappe :( . Vous pourrez trouver "All for Love" en version originale sur le site , avec plus de 43 chapitres [ O-o Est-ce que j'arriverai à traduire tout ça ? :O ] .Sindra , pour te répondre , je traduis au fil de la plume et je mets les chapitres dès qu'ils sont finis :) . Alors , je sais pas vraiment ... Pour le moment , c à peu près un tous les deux jours :P . Sur ce , je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture !!**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- **Part 2**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
Draco était revenu chez lui le jour précédent , et il était temps de commencer son intitiation de mangemort . Son père l'avait prévenu que cela aurait lieu au manoir des Riddle . Draco ne savait pas où c'était situé , ni même ne connaissait l'importance de ce lieu .Après que son père l'ait fait transplaner avec lui , Draco ne put s'empêcher de rester ébahi en scrutant le manoir ; non parce qu'il était grand - seulement quatre étages , en aucun cas comparable au château des Malfoy - , mais parce que c'était une demeure moldue . Il leva les yeux vers son père , mais il n'osa poser la question . Il y avait des choses qu'il n'était jamais bien vu de demander . Il suivit son père dans ce qui devait être la salle de bal du manoir .Des draps blancs couvraient les rares meubles , et au milieu de la salle , une centaine de mangemorts était disposée en cercle . Draco scruta la salle pour essayer de voir Le Dark Lord , mais celui-ci ne semblait être nulle part . Il prit sa place dans le cercle à côté de son père ; et tenta de reconnaitre les mangemorts parmi les masques noirs et blancs , les cagoules et les robes noires . Draco était lui-même vêtu d'une robe noire , mais il n'avait ni masque ni cagoule . Lorsqu'il en avait demandé la raison à son père , celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné l'honneur que procure un masque . Il l'aurait quand on le lui donnerait .   
  
Soudain , il y eut un grand "pop" et au milieu du cercle apparut Voldemort en personne . Draco essaya de ne pas ciller quand il croisa les yeux du Dark Lord , mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner . Après l'avoir examiné pendant quelques secondes , Voldemort tourna son regard et s'adressa à l'assemblée .  
  
"Mes chers mangemorts .Je vous ai fait rassembler pour plusieurs raisons , dont la principale est l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans notre cercle . Lucius , amène ton fils ."  
  
Lucius Malfoy empoigna l'épaule de Draco et l'emmena au milieu du cercle . Lorsqu'ils furent la cible de tous les regards , son père lâcha Draco et s'inclina en face de Voldemort avant de retourner à sa place .Le Dark Lord acquiesa en direction de Lucius , puis reporta son attention sur Draco .   
  
"Jeune Malfoy, c'est un grand honneur qui vous ammène où vous êtes aujourd'hui .Parce que tu as décidé de dévouer ta vie à une noble et juste cause . C'est notre but d'épurer le monde de tout le sang qui a été souillé par les moldus , et de prendre nos place en tant que justes dirigeants du monde . Et pour montrer au monde que tu es à présent un de mes partisans , je vais t'accorder notre marque . Remonte ta manche ."  
  
C'était la partie que Draco avait le plus craint . Quand il avait demandé anxieusement à son père si ça serait douloureux lorsque la marque brûlerait la peau , il avait regardé ailleurs en hochant simplement la tête . Draco remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'à son épaule , montrant sa peau pâle .Voldemort sortit sa baguette et Draco sentit le Dark Lord effleurer sa peau avec sa baguette avant de la pointer sur son épaule et de prononcer le sort qui liait à jamais le blond à sa cause . A partir de là , il n'y aurait plus aucun retour possible .   
  
"Obscurus Indicium ."  
  
Draco était préparé à la douleur , mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela fasse aussi mal . Son bras le brûlait comme si quelqu'un le lui avait mis dans un feu énorme , et s'amusait à gratter sa chair à vif . Il serra les dents et ses poings , jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à couler lentement de son nez , afin de ne pas hurler . Ca dura seulement une minute, mais il l'avait ressenti comme si c'était pendant des heures . Il était debout , essayait de se composer une expression impassible ... Son souffle commençait à lui manquer . Il prit le masque qu'on lui présentait des deux mains et placa la lourde cape par dessus celle qu'il avait avant . Il était à présent accepté parmi le cercle et il se tourna vers son nouveau maître .   
  
"Très bien Mr. Malfoy, tu as fait face avec brio . Mais avant que tu retourne t'asseoir , j'ai une première mission à te confier ."   
  
Draco fixa Voldemort , attendant les ordres .Celui-ci lança un rapide sort , la baguette levée . Alors qu'il finissait de prononcer le sort , il entendit un bruit sourd . Il baissa les yeux vers les pieds du Dark Lord et vit une personne vêtue de multiples robes noires , avec un sac sur la tête . Deux mangemorts firent un pas en avant , empoignèrent l'homme et le redressèrent . Voldemort se tourna vers le groupe .   
  
"Mes chers mangemorts , comme vous le savez , une grande partie de nos plans , ces dernières années , ont été déjoués . L'ennemi semble savoir des choses sur nos projets qu'il ne devrait pas connaitre . J'ai passé une partie de cette année à en chercher la raison . Comme vous l'imaginez , j'ai été choqué de trouver un espion dans nos rangs . Le premier devoir de Draco Malfoy en tant qu'un de mes partisans sera donc d'avoir l'honneur de tuer ce fifre déloyal ."   
  
En entendant cela , Draco essaya de contrôler sa peur . Il savait que ça devait arriver , qu'il devait prouver au Dark Lord qu'il était bien de son côté . Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de contourner cette épreuve , mais comment était ce possible quand plus d'une centaine de mangemorts le regardaient ? Les deux mangemorts soulevèrent l'homme de sorte qu'il fasse face à Draco . Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et arracha le sac qui cacahit la tête de la victime , et ne put retenir un cri quand il vit la personne qu'il devait tuer . Le professeur Snape...   
  
-  
  
-  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_To be continued_   
  
-  
  
-  
  
_ J'espère que ca vous a plu :D ... La suite très rapidement , c promis !! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un mot :) !! TBC. _


	4. chapitre 3

All for Love Part 3  
Draco ne savait pas quoi faire . Il était debout , ébahi , ne quittant pas Snape des yeux .Il pouvait voir la peur sur le visage du professeur . Il savait bien sur que Draco était dans le cercle , mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était le blond qui était en face de lui , puisque celui-ci avait mis le masque et la cagoule qu'on lui avait donnés . Mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance . Il fallait qu'il trouve une façon de sortir de cette situation .  
  
Ca le heurta si soudainement qu'il cligna les yeux de surprise .Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'il fallait savoir , Snape avait mentionné un collier que Dumbledore lui avait donné . Le pendentif était en forme de phénix , et s'il le prenait en prononçant "zeste de citron" il pouvait transplaner automatiquement dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard .Mais avec les deux mangemorts qui entouraient Snape , il n'avait aucun moyen de l'atteindre . Il devait faire quelque chose . Lentement , son plan se mettait en place , et il se tourna vers Voldemort .  
  
"Je vous remercie pour cet honneur , maitre . Je vais avec plaisir en finir avec ce traitre ."Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à sentir la respiration irrégulière de Snape . Un rapide coup d'oeil à son coup lui confirma qu'il portait le collier .  
  
"Lâchez lui les bras , je veux voir si ce traitre mourra comme un homme ou fuiera comme un lâche qu'il est ." Les deux mangemorts regardèrent Voldemort , et à son approbation , lâchèrent Snape puis s'écartèrent . Draco s'avança vers son professeur et lui donna un gros coup de poing dans le ventre . Snape tomba sur genoux , sans avoir laissé paraitre la moindre douleur . Il le vitr pourtant récupérer sa respiration , et il fut soulagé de voir que les bras du professeur tâtaient son cou . Maintenant , le dernier acte .  
  
"Tu as une dernière volonté , traitre ?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Eh bien vas-y , alors . Supplie nous de t'épargner "  
  
Snape leva la tête vers Voldemort et dit juste rois mots : "zeste de citrooon" . L'effet fut instantané , le professeur disparut dans un "pop" retentissant .Draco cligna des yeux , et se retourna vers le Dark Lord , pour voir desz yeux très en colère le fixer .   
  
"Je suis très déçu , Draco. Tu as échoué pour ta première mission . Tu as laissé ce traître s'échapper , tu as besoin d'une bonne punition ... Tu n'es pas d'accord ? " Le regard que lui jeta Draco lui fit froncer les sourcils , et il pointa sa baguette sur lui :"Crucio"   
  
Draco avait pensé que l'instant le plus pénible de sa vie avait été quand il avait reçu la marque . Mais c'était dix fois pire . C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu , et qu'une dizaine de poingnards le transperçaient de partout . Il aurait voulu mourir . Il aurait tout donné pour mourir à cet instant même . Ses genoux fléchirent , et il tomba sur le sol . Il laissa échapper un long cri , incapable de retenir sa douleur plus longtemps . Après une minute , Voldemort leva sa baguette . il regarda sans voir le Dark Lord s'approcher de lui et le relever de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux .  
  
"N'échoue plus jamais ." Au même instant , il disparut , et fut suivi par les mangemorts , qui lui jetèrent des regards désapprobateurs avant de transplaner .La seule personne qui resta fut son père . Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de Draco , sans même essayer de le relever .  
  
"Tu me déçois ."  
  
Et il disparut , laissant Draco gisant sur le sol . Cela lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour retrouver ses esprits . Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à se relever , il se traina dehors - les mangemorts devaient encore être dans le château - , sortit sa baguette et l'agita . Le Knight bus apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles , et il monta dedans , en indiquant sèchement le nom du Malfoy manor .  
  
Snape était venu au rassemblement du jour en pensant qu'il serait comme tous les autres . Il récolterait toutes les informations qu'il pourrait , puis retournerait à Hogwarts pour voir Dumbledore . Maus ce rassemblement n'était pas comme tous les autres . Lorsqu'il était arrivé au moir Riddle , il s'était effondré , inconscient , et lorsqu'il était revenu à lui , il avait un sac sur la tête et il gisait sur le sol . Avant qu'il eut pu bouger , des mains l'avaient empoigné et soulevé .  
  
Et il avait eu à écouter Voldemort qui avait informé tous les autres qu'il était un traître et qu'il serait tué .Les bras immobilisés , il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir prendre le pendentif que lui avait donné Dumbledore .Il pensait que tout était fini quand il entendit quelqu'un parler en face de lui . Quand le sac libéra sa tête , il se rendit compte à quel point la situation était désespérée .Un mangemort , la baguette levée , se tenait juste en face de lui , et il était encerclés par tous les parisans du Dark Lord . Il essaya de ne pas montrer la peur qu'il éprouvait . Il savait que ce jour où il serait découvert était inévitable , mais il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter .  
  
Draco était parmi eux , et il espéra qu'il n'était pas assez stupide et inconscient pour essayer de le sauver . Ca ne servirait qu'à le faire découvrir . Un rictus amer se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le mangemort qui devait le tuer se tourner vers Voldemort pour le remercier de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait . Lorsque le mangemort parla , ordonnant de lui lâcher les bras , Snape eut un petit frisson . Il lui semblait avoir reconnu sa voix , mais n'arrivait pas à lui accoler un nom . Un de ses anciens amis , certainement ...   
  
Dès qu'il sentit les poignes fermes relâcher ses bras , Snape n'eut plus qu'une pensée : essayer de prendre dans sa main le pendentif de son collier . Il savait que s'il le faisait directement , le mangemort en face de lui le verrait et aurait tout le temps de le tuer avant qu'il ait pu émettre le moindre son .Mais avant qu'il ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit , le mangemort s'était approché et lui avait donné un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre . Sans rien montrer de sa douleur , Snape tomba à genoux , essayant de retrouver sa respiration .  
  
C'était maintenant ou jamais . Il empoigna le phénix de ses deux mains , en priant pour avoir le temps de dire la formule avant d'être une fois de plus frappé , ou interrompu .Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit , l'imbécile de mangemort lui avait demandé s'il avait des dernières paroles . Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance .Il hocha rapidement la tête , en serrant encore plus fort le collier . Puis , regadant Voldemort dans les yeux , il tenta d'afficher un air narquois en disant " zeste de citron " . Il sentit soudain ses genoux décoller du sol , et en un instant , il fut propulsé dans l'air , avant d'atterrir lourdement juste en face du bureau du directeur de Hogwarts .Il leva les yeux pour voir un Dumbledore surpris le regarder . "Albus. j'ai été découvert ."  
  
TBC. 


End file.
